


Weaknesses

by FruitfulMind



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, This was suppose to start as a prompt of Edward wanting to change the fact Oswald's mom died, then it just turned shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: To Edward, Oswald has only but one weakness: Jim Gordon. Eddie however, thinks they both need to move on.And Butch is that final push.





	Weaknesses

If there was anything Edward could do to take away the pain of Oswald losing his mother, then he would. But he was only a man, a man with no super powers to speak of, unlike the mutants crawling around Gotham. 

Still, as morbid as it was, Edward wondered if Oswald losing his mother could become a good thing; there was no one holding him back, Oswald had no one else he loved -- unless you count Jim Gordon -- and that was his one, and truly only, weakness. 

Edward wished he had the pleasure of having no weakness. Perhaps he did; after the death of Kristen, Edward had found his heart had become rock solid. No one else had held the same love he felt for her, and it showed with his action.

The only things he could focus on were his riddles, the newfound power he had over the population of Gotham, and his dearest and most cherished friend, Oswald. Those were the constants, no matter how much Eddie, that little part of Edward that desperately wanted to come out, nagged him that he could do better, that he could do greater things if only he "Put his mind to it."

For some reason, Eddie goes quiet around Oswald. Even though he's never fully gone, he is quiet. And if he's not quiet? Then he's mumbling things that only Edward can hear. Things like he should stop living in the past, and focus on the future.

"Jim Gordon doesn't love him." He purred to Edward, even though the latter desperately tried to ignore his remarks. There was a burning in Edward's chest at the mention of Jim's name. His other friend, the one that left him when Eddie killed -- no, when HE killed those people. Edward was silent, trying to work on the newest riddle to stump Gotham. "He needs to stop living in the past," Eddie continued. "LOOK at him." As if Eddie controlled his movement, Edward's head whipped up to stare across the room at Oswald. Eddie was right, he looked practically miserable as his blue eyes scanned the TV, watching a piece on the police department.

"He deserves better." Edward mumbled to himself, earning a malicious, almost jovial, chuckle from his darker half. He heard the sound of a box falling onto the table with a loud clatter, turning around to see the intruder. Ah, Butch, a close friend of Oswald's. Edward never really cared too much for the man, though Oswald would tell stories of him.

"You gonna keep staring at him?" Butch asked as he started to unload the box.

Edward's brows furrowed, his cheeks dusting a light pink. "I'm not staring." Edward bit back, sounding like a petulant child.

"Right," Butch said, with a tone regarded for lying children. With a sigh, Butch's focus shifted to his boss. Butch was beginning to suspect that Oswald had a problem, with his constant mooning over Jim; he understood it though, he still wasn't over Tabitha. And as much as Butch hated his boss, a miserable Oswald was worse than an angry one. His eyes shifted over to the blushing man on his right, who seemed incredibly intent on his blueprints. "He likes you, you know." Butch mumbled as he broke down the box. There was a rustle of papers as Edward gripped the blueprints. His eyes glanced over to Butch, confusion, fear, and happiness etched on his features.

"What?" Edward croaks. Butch smiles a bit, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"He likes you, Ngyma." Butch shakes his head, almost laughing. "You never noticed? You know, for a smart guy, you can be pretty dumb."

Edward's ears burn and his chest feels lighter at his remark. _He likes you._ Maybe he's sad that Oswald has a weakness, but the man is only human after all. But maybe it's something else. Something that Edward was afraid to admit; maybe Oswald was Edward's weakness all along.


End file.
